


Domestic

by Jadesfire



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 10:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Martha Jones. Defender of the Earth.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

Martha Jones. Defender of the Earth.

Defeated by a jar of cinnamon.

Sighing, Martha began fishing in a drawer, trying to find something to attack the jar's seal with. Her mother had all kinds of other things stuffed into the drawer, from strangely melted spatulas to something that looked like a cross between an egg poacher and a thumbscrew, but the kitchen scissors were nowhere to be found.

This was ridiculous. She'd wanted to get the biscuits made and ready to eat by the time her mother got home from work, and at this rate, she was more likely to end up in casualty with a spice-related injury than anything else.

Settling on one of the smaller knives, she began to carefully peel away the plastic seal, trying not to jerk it too hard. She remembered doing something similar somewhere outside Kampala. The only food had come in sealed packets that were impossible to get into without a sharp knife and a lot of patience. But when it could be your last meal for a few days, it was amazing how patient you could be.

The tiny green ring came loose at last, and she gave a cry of triumph before lobbing it into the bin and turning back to the recipe book. Judging by the time she'd lost, they were going to have to eat the biscuits after dinner, but that was fine. They could have them with coffee, maybe. Put the telly on, put their feet up, that kind of thing. A bit of relaxation was definitely what the doctor ordered.

She kept her mind on that track as she carefully added the cinnamon and began to mix. Her family wasn't anywhere near back to an even keel yet, any more than she was, and they were all taking extra care right now. With the little extra money that had appeared from somewhere (Martha had decided not to try to trace that one back), her mother had booked a cleaner to look after the house, and they mostly lived on take-aways, ready meals and anything that didn't need cooking. Tish made a mean cheese, pickle, and salt and vinegar crisps sandwich, while Martha sometimes felt like she was subsisting on fruit and oatcakes. It couldn't go on forever, but maybe it was what they needed for now.

Or maybe they needed this. Carefully dropping the dough onto the baking tray, Martha slid it into the oven and set the timer. It wouldn't take long before the house filled with the smell, she knew. Her mother had baked all the time when she and Tish were little, and Martha hadn't realised how much she'd missed it.

It only took a few minutes to boil the kettle, and she'd probably earned a cup of tea and a sit down. She had a phone interview tomorrow with some mysterious organisation, and then it would be back to work as usual, hopefully. As much as she'd needed the recovery time – as much as they'd all needed it – there was no way Martha could just stay at home and make cookies forever. Not with what she knew now.

Still, it was hard not to feel at least some smug satisfaction as she curled up on the sofa with her tea and the remote control, and the smell of the biscuits began to waft out from the kitchen.

Martha Jones. Domestic goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halfamoon 2009


End file.
